The Feca's Misadventures
by lloyd1191
Summary: This is the story of a young Feca researcher, who is forced into an adventure, that does not involve saving the world. Instead, she has to sell a product that she begrudgingly helped make and had no knowledge of what it was with a Xelor, who got her involved without meaning to. For Mature audiences only. G/G


**The Feca's Misadventures**

**Chapter 1**

It was another wonderful day in the nation of Bonta. The sun is shining bright, the gobballs are grazing, and the citizens are going on with their businesses. However, while the city is bustling with noise and activity, there's another place with a different kind of sound. It is none other, than the prestigious University of Bonta, and it is no exaggeration when people say that it is difficult to apply. One might think that only the richest can enter such a famous institute, but that is completely wrong. Only the brightest and most talented of individuals could have any kind of opportunity to enter its halls. The university takes pride in picking those who have a future, the ones who can contribute to the world, and deliver it to a new era.

One of those students was a female Feca with long turquosie hair named Felicite, a well known researcher of the institute. Like other students around the lab, she was wearing a long, white coat, and a pair of glasses. Many do not find it surprising, considering that she's a Feca, who are both protectors and scientists. However, this one in particular, while capable of using magic to create shields, barriers, and do other things like any other Feca, she preferred the path of science instead of a guardian. Right now, she's working on her research of Wakfu manipulation, or to be precise, ways to mold and control it freely. Only the Eliatropes have manage to master it, but she's determined to find some way to fully control. Of course, progress has been slow, but every single step just gets her closer to her goal.

Today was just another day for Felicite, peacefully working on her studies and on her research. A scroll and plume pen in hand, writing notes as she watches the Wakfu in front of her moving inside a container. Unfortunately, peaceful days don't necessarily last forever, and she was reminded of that awful fact by a Xelor.

"Felicite!" yells the loud Xelor, and the Feca could only cringe. She hoped that the Xelor would not see her and leave the lab. "Felicite!" Yells the Xelor one more time, right after teleporting next to the Feca, which makes her yelp in surprise.

"Ahh, yes!?" Says Felicite in annoyance as she turns towards the Xelor. She's wearing the typical attire for someone of her kind, which consists mostly of bandages wrapped all over her body, with a blue mask, breastplate, and boots. Felicite doesn't know if what's coming out of the Xelor's head is white hair, but doesn't really care at the moment.

"Salutations, fellow researcher, my name is–"

"I know who you are, Roselyn." Says Felicite, still feeling very annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of her work.

"You know my name? The fact that such a respected scientist like you has heard of me fills me with so much pride." Says Roselyn with a smile on her face.

"Yes...I have heard of you." Of course she has heard of Roselyn, a loud and energetic Xelor, who works on strange mechanisms. No one knows how someone like her managed to get into one of the most prestigious universities in Bonta, but many believe that it was either a mistake, or she had connections.

"Great things, I assume, which might come as a surprise that I have come here to ask for your assistance on something."

"And what would that be?" Felicite would take any change to get rid of this annoying Xelor, and get back to her work.

"Well, there's this specific device that I'm very close to finish, but requires one more thing to be complete, and that thing is something that you have."

"Which is?"

"Your knowledge in Wakfu Manipulation."

"You require my life's work to finish your device?"

"Yes, and that brings me, to you, and ask for your assistance."

"No." The answer surprises Roselyn, mainly the time that it took Felicite to answer.

"What? Why?" Says a worried Roselyn.

"As you can see, I am busy with my work, so if you'll excuse me." Felicte turns back to her container.

"But, this won't take long, I swear."

"The answer is still no."

"Pleeeeease." Roselyn clasps her hands together as she says this.

"I said no." Felicite doesn't take her eyes away from her container, hoping that ignoring the Xelor would make her go away. That became hard the moment Roselyn floated in front of her.

"Please, please, please."

"Stop this, where's your pride as a scientist?!" Felicite frowns at the annoying Xelor.

"I'm not too proud to beg." Says Roselyn as she gets on one knee.

"If I help you, will you leave me alone?"

"Absolutely." Roselyn gets up from the floor after saying that. Felicite looks directly at Roselyn in an attempt to see if she's lying, but considering the mask and the bandages, that will be impossible.

"Fine, I hope you brought something to write on."

"Nope, but I did bring this little thing with me." Roselyn pulls out a bug-looking machine, and its front lens flashes to life.

"Okay, then I hope you have time because this is going to be long."

After that, Felicite revealed as much as she has discovered about Wakfu manipulation, and answered whatever question Roselyn had about it. It took a few hours to say everything that the Feca has learned about it, and Roselyn recorded everything.

"You got everything?" Asks Felicite.

"Yes, and don't you worry. I give credit where credit is due, and anyone who asks will know of your contribution on this project of mine."

"Great, much appreciated, go away now." Felicite turns away from the Xelor and goes back to her own work. Since it took her longer than she anticipated to share what she has learned, she won't have as much time to work on her research as she had hoped.

"Oh, right, thanks again for your help, and I hope to work with you again." After Roselyn said that, she starts to leave the lab. Felicite was glad for it, and she continued her work with a smile on her face. However, after working in her research for a while, she realized that she never asked what was Roselyn working on. She said that it was a device, but she never said what kind. Then again, Felicite considered the type of person that Roselyn was, and deduced that she might have been working on something outrageous. Then again, she this is a prestigious institute, there's no way that she would work on a project that would get her expelled. There was no way that was possible.

Meanwhile, Roselyn was back into her shared room. Luckily, her roommate was out and would come back late. It was the perfect opportunity to continue on her little project, one that has taken her years to finish, but thanks to Felicite, she would be able to complete her work. She didn't waste a second in pulling out her tools, her notes, and her project. The device itself wasn't big at all, and it was something that could be worn. The structure was near completion, but to get it working required a certain knowledge that involved Wakfu. The Xelor felt tremendous gratitude towards the Feca scientist because it would have taken her longer, even her entire lifetime, to complete her device. With tools and notes in hands, she immediately goes to work. A few hours go by while she was working, and humming a tune to herself. One peculiar, which depends on the individual, trait about Roselyn is that she tends to ignore the world around her while working. It wasn't her intention to ignore people, she just liked to give her full attention to the current task, and that dedication of hers paid off. Her device was complete, and she marveled by her brand new creation. After so long, she was finally done with it, but like all other inventions, she had to make a test run. She wears her creation without hesitation or discomfort, mainly because she made it adjustable. The next step was to activate it, and with fingers crossed, she did just that. It comes to life, just like she intended it to, and with resounding cheer, she thrusts her fists into the air in triumph. Then the door to her room opened to reveal an elderly Eniripsa.

"Ms. Clemence, may I have a word…with…you?" Said the Eniripsa as she looked at what the young Xelor was wearing. Roselyn simply stared at the Eniripsa with eyes wide open. She realized that it would have been a good idea to lock the door. "Ms. Clemence! What is the meaning of this?!" Roselyn only had one thought in mind.

"_This isn't good._"

* * *

It's been a while, but I have decided to try to write another fanfiction. This one will become too mature for young audiences, so consider yourself warned, and I am not responsible for it. Also, some of you might be able to figure out what Roselyn was working out. It will be revealed what it is later on, but until then, good luck figuring out what it is.

Hope you enjoy the story, and I do apologize for any mistake in advance.


End file.
